


loving you

by Segskog (Missesbean)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Tyler is a WAG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Segskog
Summary: Tyler is a WAG.Jamie takes care of him when he's ill.





	loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Tyler as a WAG"  
> Thanks to my girl C for being the best beta always!

Jamie loved nights like these when he came home from a road game to his sweet love. Tyler and Jamie had been together for about six months now, and Jamie was seriously considering asking Tyler to marry him. He remembered the first day he had met Tyler like it was yesterday. He’d been at Whole Foods,  standing in front of the bread display, going on five minutes now, the dilemma of Ezekiel bread vs whole grain causing his delay. He had finally turned to drop the whole grain bread in his cart, looking up and coming face-to-face with a ridiculously attractive, scruffy, handsome brunette man. Jamie had to laugh, seeing the confused look on the man’s face, as if the man needed a map just to get around the oranges and kiwis in the produce section. Jamie had accidentally knocked over a display of apples trying to maneuver himself closer to the man, gasping louder when they’d rolled in the beautiful man’s direction, scattered around his feet. It had been horribly embarrassing for Jamie, but he wouldn’t have met Tyler if it wasn’t for “ _ apple gate _ ” as they affectionately referred to the meeting.  

 

Tyler teased Jamie that he had been a disaster on purpose, though, Jamie would argue and shake his head. Those beautiful, big, brown eyes fluttering and cheeks tinting pink as he would disagree, heat rising to his face when Tyler continued to tease him. It was really quite embarrassing, but no matter what he said  _ or  _ did, Tyler continued to remind Jamie of his clumsiness. Obviously, Tyler had found Jamie’s clumsy to be endearing, or he wouldn’t have asked him out for drinks. Jamie had been too shy to even accept, but there was something about the way Tyler had quirked his brow and given him a smirk as if it was a challenge to say no. Jamie had been hooked from that night on.  

 

He had learned that Tyler was a cosmetologist at one of the most bougie salons in Dallas, had been here for approximately six months. He’d also told Jamie that his hair was shit and he really should make an appointment so Tyler could get his hands in that hair sooner than later. Jamie had blushed brightly at that but agreed to check out Tyler’s salon.   

 

Had Jamie not been totally attracted to Tyler, he would never have shown his face to the man again after his first appointment. Tyler had his head tipped back in the shampoo bowl, working his strong fingers through Jamie’s hair, massaging his scalp with lithe fingers when Jamie had let out a low, guttural moan that put a smirk on Tyler’s face, and an unabashed rosy tint creep up and subdue Jamie’s cheeks. It was a pure unashamed and full-bodied sex moan, and Tyler just  _ had  _ let him know. He had teased Jamie a bit about the sound, leaning down to get the conditioner and whispering in Jamie’s ear that he couldn’t  _ wait  _ to hear what he actually sounded like during sex. Jamie had never been more thankful for the hair cape than he was wearing at that moment.  

 

Tyler had totally known what he was doing to Jamie, too. He continued to tease and even hastily licked Jamie’s ear after he’d dried his hair, watching Jamie all but leap out of his skin as he walked back to Tyler’s styling chair. Ty had strutted through the salon like the little proud peacock he was, hair perfectly styled, with just enough curl that Jamie thought about what it would be like to tug on while Tyler sucked him off. He was a vision in all black, black-framed glasses, and a killer smile. Jamie was smitten, knowing there was no turning back.  

 

After the haircut, there had been more get-togethers, generally with fewer clothes. Jamie was head over heels for Tyler. He had a way of making Jamie relax like nobody else could, while he was able to ground Tyler, keep him from making ridiculous comments and get himself into fights. They worked well together and continued to be a match made in heaven.  

 

So, as Jamie pushed the front door open to their shared home, he expected to be greeted by three labs and a hunky boyfriend. However, he was surprised when it was one lab, and no hunk. He bent down and scratched at Cash’s ears, pushing the door shut behind him, locked the alarm system down again and spoke softly to the hound, “Where’s daddy, hmm?” The dog looked up at him with dark eyes, big and sleepy, replying with a yawn, big enough to expose all of his teeth to Jamie, before he slumped back over towards the big pillow in the living room, flopping down with limbs out in all directions. Jamie just chuckled, grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, and headed into the master bedroom down the hall, curious.  

 

This was so unlike Tyler. He couldn’t ever recall a time when Ty hadn’t come bounding out to greet Jamie after a long roadie. The fact that the house was silent was somewhat concerning to Jamie. As he pushed the door open to their bedroom, he was even more surprised when he saw a pair of pants and a shirt strewn across the floor, sneakers scattered, and a heap of dog and human in the middle of the bed.   

 

Upon closer inspection, Marshall and Gerry had Tyler flanked, protecting their human as he slept. Jamie looked down at Tyler after turning on the bedside lamp, surprised to see tissues littering the comforter, a few empty Gatorade bottles on the nightstand, soda crackers, and cough drops wrappers beside the trash as if they had been thrown carelessly. Jamie’s brow furrowed as he looked down at his sweet Tyler, a soft sigh falling from his lips upon closer inspection.  

 

Tyler was nuzzled under the covers, a hoodie pulled over his head, covers up to his chin, sweet nose red and puffy, mouth open with little snorts falling out, and lips chapped from too much nose blowing. Jamie gingerly sat down beside his boyfriend, reaching a hand out to caress his flushed cheek gently. Jamie was shocked by how warm the skin on Tyler’s face was as he felt his cheeks and up to his forehead. Tyler didn’t even stir, lashes long and soft. Jamie rubbed his finger over Tyler’s jaw gently, smiling when Ty let out a little snore. He was obviously congested, and he appeared to be miserable, judging by the number of tissues, Gatorade bottles, and cough drop wrappers littering the area.  

 

Jamie gently pulled back from Tyler, padding over to the closet and putting his bag away.  He intended to change while he was in the closet, mentally and physically tired on all levels; he was hoping to just be able to come back and get situated for bed. Tyler, all sick and stuffed up, would surely be up for some cuddles, not that Jamie planned to wake him, but, it would be nice to give him some attention anyway.  

 

He took his time putting his bag away, as well as getting changed into a pair of sweats before he went back to the bedroom. Shit was it hot though, he realized as he got into the bedroom. Tyler must have been really sick with as warm as it was. Jamie pulled his shirt off and stripped out of his sweats, standing in a pair of boxers before he went back towards the bed, carefully sliding next to Ty.  

 

The dogs peeped up at him with an open eye before readjusting in their spots, clinging closer to Tyler, who continued to snore. Jamie chuckled and got situated, reaching a hand out to stroke at the other man’s chin, smiling as he snored softly. It was absolutely 100% pathetic to look at Tyler this way, but Jamie felt a fluttering in his chest as he did so. He got situated for the night, shut off the bedside table lamp, his own eyes heavy and falling asleep soon.  

 

While Jamie had intended to sleep well, he was awoken by what sounded like a dozen sea lions greeting each other. Or, Tyler coughing in bed, so  _ so  _ pitiful, germs spraying all over because he was too pathetic to really cover his face. Jamie rolled over to glance at the other man, noting that he was now stripped down to boxers, sprawled out on top of the covers, the dogs having moved to the floor.  

 

“Hey, Seggy,” he spoke softly, voice heavy and laced with sleep. 

 

Tyler glanced in his direction, uttered a congested ‘hello’ (that was absolutely endearing), before he started coughing again, body shaking with how hard he was heaving. Jamie quickly sat up beside Tyler, gently rubbing a hand over the other man’s back, alarmed at just how hot his skin felt to his touch.  

 

**“Babe, you really should get in a shower or a cool bath, you’re burning up,”** he uttered softly, concern etched across his features as he took in Tyler’s appearance.  

 

The curly-haired boy just groaned and waved a hand in the air as if to say ‘leave me alone’ before he flopped down on his pillow, sprawled out like a starfish, limbs impending upon Jamie’s side of the bed. He didn’t say anything, simply moved closer to Ty, planning to cuddle him. That obviously was not going to work out though, as Jamie felt a foot and hand pushing at him. “No, too hot.” Tyler’s was whiny and miserable, eyes heavy-lidded as he shook his head, cherry nose wrinkling as he sneezed into the crook of his arm (thankfully).  

 

“Babe, can I get you something?” Jamie asked worriedly, reaching a hand out to run through Tyler’s hair.  

 

The boy nodded and held up his empty water bottle, responding in that adorable stuffed voice, where N’s sounded like D’s.  “Please,” he coughed again, ever so meek(Jamie was almost curious if he was putting on the ritz, now), handing his bottle to Jamie, along with an empty Gatorade bottle. “I’b thirsty.”  

 

Jamie nodded and slid out from under the covers, taking a moment to scoop up some empty bottles before he headed down the hall to the kitchen. He took his time and washed his hands thoroughly, before bringing back a refilled bottle of water, a Gatorade, and a banana. “Brought you a snack, too.” He offered the items out to Tyler.  

 

He eagerly took the water and Gatorade but stuck his nose up at the banana. “I don’t wanna banana,” he shook his head, pushing it away.   

 

Jamie nodded, putting it on the bedside table as he got back in bed. Tyler was staring at him intently, sniffling, as if he had forgotten something.  

 

“What, baby?” Jamie asked worriedly.  

 

“I’b hungry,” he quipped, looking at the man with puppy eyes.  

 

“Oh, okay, uhm, no banana, what do you want?” 

 

“Anything,” he whimpered out, ever so pathetic, as Jamie once again got up.  

 

Nodding, Jamie went back to the kitchen, replacing the banana with an apple, or an orange, and then came back into their room, holding out the fruits before he got in bed. Tyler reached up, taking the orange and biting the peel, placing it on his lap. He peeled a slice out and had just taken his first bite when Jamie got situated.  

 

Tyler gagged pathetically at the orange and wrinkled up his nose, handing it back to Jamie. “It’s sour,“  he whined, not wanting it. 

 

Jamie gave him a questioning look, but took the fruit, setting it on the bedside table, offering the apple. Tyler shook his head though, before adding “I don’t like red apples.”  

 

With a sigh, the other man got up, scooped up the fruit, and asked Ty what he wanted this time.  “I donno.” 

 

Grumbling under his breath, Jamie stalked back to the kitchen, throwing away the orange, replacing the apple, and looking in the cupboard. He filled his arms with a pack of peanut butter crackers, a pack of goldfish, and some Teddy Grahams, going back to the bedroom with all the offerings their pantry could give. He looked at Tyler, who was now finishing off his Gatorade, holding up the empty bottle with a pathetic expression, as if to say, where did it go.  

 

Jamie held up the three choices for Tyler, waiting for his judgment on what snack he didn’t want.  Greedily, Tyler snatched up the Teddy Grahams and offered out Jamie his empty bottles. “Can you get me some more water?” was mumbled around a mouthful of Teddys. 

 

Reminding himself of all the sweet things Tyler had ever done for him, he nodded and got up, going to get the bottle refilled, hoping that Tyler would be asleep by the time he got back to bed.  So he could go back to sleep, and not be as miserable, right? 

 

Jamie took his time in the kitchen, getting the water bottle filled up, and even ate a snack himself, before he padded back up the stairs. Tyler was propped against the pillows, now wrapped up in the comforter (which he had torn off the bed), teeth audibly chattering. “Took you foreber, Jabie,” he whined pathetically, coughing when Jamie handed him over the water bottle. Jamie took a deep breath, smiled, and apologized.  

 

“You cold, honey? I can go start you a warm shower or bath if that would help?” Then he could also remake the bed so that he was able to sleep somewhere.  

 

Tyler took his water and sipped quietly, coughing after he did, with a nod. “Yes, please. . . and some soup.” He wiggled down into the sheets, watching Jamie as he nodded, pressing his lips in a thin line as he went to the bathroom. “Shower or bath?” 

 

“Uhb, shower,” he whined, crawling out of his bed, acting as if his body had betrayed him, as he went into the bathroom, blanket half on his shoulders and half trailing behind him. 

 

Jamie was bent over the tub, water warming as he added in some eucalyptus, lavender, and peppermint oils into the tub, adding some Epsom salt and baking soda, willing the sick out of Tyler. When his concoction was satisfactory, he took the blanket as Tyler handed it to him, wrinkling his nose at the moist feeling from Tyler sweating in the blanket. “Okay, you get situated, I’ll go warm some soup and bring it to you.”  

 

Tyler slid into the water lazily, nodding as the added bubbles enveloped his body. He coughed sadly at Jamie, but leaned back, shutting his eyes and humming appreciatively as he tried to relax. Jamie nuzzled his hair and went out to their bed, stripping the sheets and tidying up as he went to the laundry room. He was going to make it cleaner, one way or another.  

 

With fresh sheets, laundry in the washer and soup on the stove, Jame looked up at the clock with a long and tired sigh. It was 3:38 am and he was still doodling around. This was going to be a long night, he was sure of it. Nonetheless, off he went, arranging a bowl of soup and crackers on a tray for Tyler, along with a cup of hot tea on the side, as he retreated back into the bathroom, settling down on the ledge with the tray in his lap. 

 

“Ty, baby, open your eyes, I got your chicken noodle soup warm,” he was so thankful for the premade portions they had in the freezer at that moment. Add broth, heat, good as gold.  

 

Tyler looked up through heavily lidded eyes, coughing, “I’b too weak to eat soub. Feed be.”  He opened his mouth. 

 

Jamie bit back a remark in comparison to Barney Stinson, but instead, held up the spoon to Tyler’s mouth. He sputtered a bit, sneezing in the spoon, to which Jamie made an ‘ew’ noise, which was a mistake.  

 

“You think I’m disgusting, don’t yew?” He asked of Jamie, eyes intently watching the other man as he leaned back again.  

 

“No, I just, you sneezed on me, and I’ve never had that happen before, it was kind of gross, that’s all. But it’s not you. Just the sneeze. I’ll help you again, here we go,” he offered the spoon out to Tyler once more, watching the poor boy take a bite, warmth spreading through his chest as the other seemed so content to be taken care of this way. Jamie sat quietly feeding him the rest of the soup, even offering him a cracker soaked with broth at one point.  

 

When he was done eating, Jamie took the bowl and left Ty with his sleepy time tea, going to do some dishes. He took his time cleaning up the kitchen, planning on Tyler getting some time to soak in the bath. When he came back to their room, Tyler was curled back up in sweats, a fresh hoodie (Jamie’s, most probably) and a big blanket, sweetly nestled under the covers.  His little head was propped gently on the pillow, smelling of Vic’s and lavender. Jamie pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, then went to clean up the bathroom, knowing Tyler would have trudged straight to bed. 

 

He took care in sanitizing everything before taking his own quick shower, not sure of the germ ratio on him from the sneeze, before he pulled on a pair of shorts, then crawled in bed by Tyler.  He looked at the sweet face beside him and couldn’t help but chuckle. He was a bit of a drama king when it came to sickness but Jamie wouldn’t have traded the dramatics and whining anything for the world.  

 

He couldn’t count the number of times he’d come home from a bad loss or an exciting win to Tyler waiting for him with open arms; spending all night hugging, kissing, and holding him. He was the first to reassure Jamie, the first to praise him, and the man who loved him the most. Jamie would do anything to keep Tyler healthy, even if he felt a sniffle of his own coming on. As he curled up to sleep next to him, he watched Tyler’s nose wiggle in discomfort from the cold, moments later seeing his lip quiver, the soft snore grunt falling from his lips, Jamie couldn’t help but feel happy. He was Home.


End file.
